1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunshields, partitions and structures, and in particular, to collapsible sunshields, partitions, shade structures and other structures supported by resilient loop members maintained in overlapping relationship with each other. These sunshields, partitions, and structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the sunshield, partition or structure.
2. Background Art
A number of prior art sunshields are well-known for use, for example, in shielding the interior of an automobile from unwanted heat and sunlight. These sunshields may be positioned against an interior window surface, but are typically positioned against the windshield because of the difficulty of retaining these sunshields against the other window surfaces. Examples of these sunshields are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,784 to Zheng, 5,024,262 to Huang, and 5,452,934 to Zheng. In each of these sunshields, one or more resilient loop members are used to support the sunshield in an expanded configuration. These sunshields may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the sunshield.
A number of prior art shade or tent structures have also been provided for a wide variety of uses, such as for camping, for shade, or for play by children. Examples of these shade structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,463 to Norman, 4,825,892 to Norman, 5,038,812 to Norman, and 5,467,794 and 5,560,385 both to the present inventor. Each of these shade structures also use one or more resilient loop members to support the structure in an expanded configuration. These shade structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the shade structure.
In addition to sunshields and shade structures, there are also other structures that are provided for amusement purposes. Examples of such structures are illustrated in the present inventor""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,446. Each of these structures also use one or more resilient loop members to support the structure in an expanded configuration. These structures may also be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure.
The present invention provides basic principles which are effective in constructing a wide variety of collapsible structures, such as but not limited to sunshields, partitions, shade structures, amusement structures, container structures and other structures that can be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure for convenient transportation and storage. These collapsible structures have simple constructions, are easy to use, and provide the user with much variety in use and play. In addition, these collapsible structures allow for the stability and support of the structure and portions thereof to be varied and adjusted to accomodate different shapes and sizes for the structure, and to accomodate use in different applications. It is also possible to combine a plurality of the structures to provide structures having different sizes and configurations, thereby increasing the variety of use and play.
The collapsible structures according to the present invention have at least two panels, each of the panels having a flexible loop member defining a closed loop and adapted to assume an expanded position and a collapsed position, and a fabric for partially covering the loop member. The loop members of two adjacent first and second panels overlap each other at a first overlapping point along first edges of the loop members, and at a second overlapping point along second edges of the loop members, with the overlapping loop members defining a hinge portion about which the two loop members of the first and second panels are pivotable.
The panels are foldable on top of each other about their respective hinge portions to have the loop members overlaying each other, and the overlaying loop members are then collapsible to the collapsed positions by twisting and folding to form a plurality of concentric rings to substantially reduce the size of the structure in the collapsed position.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the bottom edges of the panels are adapted to contact a support surface.